Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs.
Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Demand for semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics has been increasing with the development of the electronic industry. For example, in the rapidly developing electronic industry, demand for high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional ability has been increasing for semiconductor devices. To meet this demand, semiconductor devices have been getting highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have been getting more complex.